pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayurin Tatagami
|katakana = TBA ^^|romaji = TBA|age = 14|Species = Human|gender = Female|birthday = September 29|Zodiac = Libra|blood = Same with Dorothy & Leona XD|Height = ?|hair color = Blonde|eye color = Yellow|family = Mr. and Mrs. Tatagami (adoptive parents) Mr. and Mrs. west (real parents twin♥mirror Compact Dream ballon|brand = Fortune Party|type = Pop|seiyuu = Gumblia-tan|singer = Same ^_^|manager = Lola}}Ayurin Tatagami (aka Aileen West) is a solo idol who studies at Pripara Idol Academy. She is a Pop-idol, and her brand is Fortune Party. She is the long-lost elder sister of Dorothy and Leona, and adopted by the Tatagamis. Appearance Ayurin is similiar tothe twins, only her theme color is yellow. She has bright blonde short hair with a mini-braid on her right side like Dorothy, and bluish-yellow eyes. Personality Aileen is a fun-loving, cheerful girl. She is popular among the students in her class, and very smart. Because not used to her new (and original) family, she acts like a lady-boss. History Family Entering the Tatagamis When she was two years old, she went to the beach with her parents. She desperately wanted ice cream, but her parents refused to buy it. While packing home, Aileen was asked to go in the car first. While her mom and dad were still packing at the picnic spot, she sneaked out and brought the ice cream. Next thing she knew, the car was gone! She cried and cried. She hid at somewhere no one could find her. No visitors at the beach cared about her. None except Mrs. and Mr. Tatagami, who did not have children. They helped Aileen a lot at the beach. After explaining everything, Mrs. T. felt sorry for her. She took her to the public toilet to bath and even brought her food. Then, the couple brought the girl home. Since then, A Canadian, normal-life girl turned into a rich, wealthy girl. Meanwhile, at home, noticing Aileen was gone, her parents returned to the beach, but couldn't find her (since she did hid at somewhere no one could find her LOL XD). After reporting to the police the next day, posters were spread. Knowing who the child actually was, the Tatagami couple hid their daughter and let no one know that was the girl. Eight years later, the couple had a lovely child, original child, Mayura Tatagami. Revealing the Truth TBA Pripara Knowing that her adopted mother was an idol, she decided to become one too. After knowing that it is not really... advised, she wanted to quit. But then, she got her first PriTicket at her study desk at school! She doesn't know who gave it. Lives * Ayurin's Debut + Birthday Live!! * More coming soon... Significant Coords Chinese Gingham Coord - Her casual coord and performance coord in Pripara. Fortune Party A Cyalume Coord - Her cyalume coord. Trivia * Her catchphrase is "tension pop!" * She is two years older than the twins. ** This indicates that during the beach incident, Dorothy and Leona weren't born yet. Category:GASUV46 Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri Category:Fortune Party Users Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Idol Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Pop Idol